Raindapple
by feistyflame
Summary: Rainkit had a normal life until her apprenticeship. She couldn't hurt a fly, due to her over-the-top caring feelings. So she left SeaClan after her own family started ignoring her. Little did she know that danger was about to strike the clans' territory. And she was in the prophecy to stop it.
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

**OK, first chapter, first fanfic, please read! :D **

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Fernstar- light gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Vixentail- rusty colored she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Hawkclaw- brown tabby

**Warriors:**

Redflower- orange tabby she-cat

Jayflight- blueish tom

Turtlewalk- slow, brown tom

Pineleap- light brown tom

Wildheart- wild young calico she-cat

Heatherfur- tan she-cat

Birchbark- white tom

Hollyfire- black she-cat

Icepool- white she-cat

Oakpelt- brown tabby

Whitepetal- white she-cat

Honeytail- golden she-cat

Foxstripe- red tom with white stripe along his back

Leafstorm- tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowdip- black tom

**Apprentices:**

Graypaw- gray tom, apprentice of Icepool

Softpaw- white she-cat with gray splotches, apprentice of Foxstripe

Mangopaw- orange tom, apprentice of Wildheart

Mintpaw- misty she-cat, apprentice of Honeytail

Applepaw- red she-cat, apprentice of Leafstorm

Mudpaw- brown tom, apprentice of Redflower

**Queens:**

Snowlight: white she-cat, pregnant

**Elders:**

Deerleap- tan she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Nightstar- black tom

**Deputy: **Toadleap: big tabby tom (looks somewhat like Tigerstar)

**Medicine Cat:** Russetfeather- black and white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Shadowwolf- silver tom

Mistyflower- silver she-cat, siblings with Shadowwolf

Owlpelt- light brown tabby tom

Webfrog- black and white tom

Foxtail- red and white spotted tom

Hailflake- gray she-cat

Smoketree- gray tom

Frostmoon- silver she-cat

Bluestem- blue she-cat

Sandsun- sand colored she-cat

Swiftsprint- black tom

Kinkbush: dust-colored tom

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- brown tom, apprentice of Toadleap

Snowpaw- white she-cat, apprentice of Sandsun

**Queens:**

Winterleaf- white she-cat; Kits: Horsekit- tan she-cat, Flowerkit- pale gray she-cat, Wolfkit- silver gray tom

Sundapple- sun colored she-cat, Toadleap's mate, pregnant

**Elders:**

Fawnstep- light brown she-cat with white dapples

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Breezestar- silver she-cat

**Deputy: **Rabbitrain- tan tom with gray dapples

**Medicine Cat: **Turtleshell- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors:**

Horsehoof- tan she-cat

Tigerpool- tiger striped tom

Sparrowwing- gray tabby she-cat

Dawnrise- light brown tabby tom

Foxpelt- rusty colored she-cat

Whalesplash- silver she-cat, good swimmer, half RiverClan

Redleaf- red tom

Sheepfur- white, fluffy she-cat

Chestnutcloud- chestnut colored, fluffy she-cat

Daisynose- shy gray she-cat

Bearclaw- dark brown tabby

Pigheart- pale pink she-cat

Wildmoon- silver she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw- sun colored she-cat, apprentice of Dawnrise

**Queens:**

Irisflower- pale gray she-cat, pregnant

**Elders:**

Moonfrost- silver she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Shellstar- red tom

**Deputy: **Rosepetal- pale she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Otterdash- light brown she-cat

**Warriors:**

Pebblestream- tan young tom

Rainfish- blue she-cat with light gray dapples

Heatherfall- tan she-cat

Hailstream- white tom

Quailwing- skittish gray tom

Snowtail- adventurous white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

No apprentices

**Queens:**

No queens

**Elders:**

No elders

**FireClan**

**Leader: **Sparkstar- orange and white tabby

**Deputy: **Flamelick- orange she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Wildfire- light brown and white tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Cloudtuft- white tom

Frostshell- tortoiseshell she-cat

Fireflower- red she-cat

Swiftslash- black and white tom

Redfur- red she-cat

Blazeflash- sand colored tom

Embermist- orange, black, ad gray she-cat

Willowfeather- silver she-cat

Birdcall- brown tabby tom

Cedardust- light brown tom

Duskfluff- dark brown tom

Stormheart- gray and white tom

**Apprentices:**

Mintpaw- gray she-cat, apprentice of Stormheart

Robinpaw- red and brown tom, apprentice of Duskfluff

**Queens:**

Heatherwing- tan she-cat, pregnant

Ocelotleap- calico she-cat, pregnant

**Elders:**

Sparrowflight- light brown tom

Skunkstripe- black tom with a white stripe down his back

**SkyClan**

**Leader:** Squirrelstar- tan she-cat

**Deputy: **Primrosepetal- white she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Katnissflower- light gray she-cat, sister of Primrosepetal

**Warriors:**

Frogmouth: old, gray tom

Jaydusk: blue tom

Tinysprint: small, white with tawny splotches fast she-cat

**Apprentices:**

none

**Queens:**

Featherfluff: pregnant black she-cat and severely sick with greencough

**Elders:**

none

**SeaClan**

**Leader: **Lakestar: sand-colored she-cat

**Deputy: **Swiftstream: silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Catfish: light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Fishflight: silver tom, brother of Swiftstream

Ottersplash: light brown tabby she-cat

Beavertail: dark brown tom

Seaweed: greenish-gray tom

Coraljump: beautiful black she-cat

Bubbleheart: blue tom

Rockyshark: ferocious black tom

Cliffspray: dust-colored she-cat

Shellpond: white she-cat

Riptide: blue-gray tom

Tidepool: blue-gray she-cat, sister of Riptide

Horsecloud: dust-colored she-cat

Antgrass: red-ish tom

Bluecrow: grayish blue tom

Fishleap: silver she-cat

Whalethroat: gray and white tom

Brightstream: white she-cat with tawny patches

Tanglefuzz: dark brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw: tortoiseshell she-cat who's missing an eye

Hawkpaw: light brown tom

Skypaw: white and gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Sandsplotch: sand-colored and gray she-cat; Kits: Crowkit: black she-kit; Swankit: fluffy, gray she-kit; Heronkit: blue and brown tom

Tsunamifur: blueish-gray she-cat; pregnant

**Elders:**

Fawncircle: light brown she-cat

Spirithorn: white tom who used to be a medicine cat

Horseflower: dust-colored tom

**Prologue**

Cold rain dappled the ground. Eyes shone in the undergrowth. "ShadowClan, attack!"

Silver-furred cats sprang out of the bushes into a grassy clearing. Startled cats scampered out of their dens. "SeaClan, attack!"

The clearing erupted into a battlefield. A black she-cat with the smell of fish coming off her sleek fur leaped onto a huge, tabby tom. She raked her claws down his side and he tried to fling her off his back. He finally rolled over crushing the she-cat underneath him. She squealed like a kit and ran off into the woods. The tabby raced to the leader's den, seeing that she wasn't fighting in the battle.

He raced into the den only to find it empty. _Where could she have gone? SeaClan wouldn't have night patrols, would they?_ He wondered. Then he realized that she might have kits in the nursery or be protecting the elders. He raced outside and charged the nursery. Inside, he found Lakestar crouched in front of him. Behind her was a tortoiseshell she-cat. The medicine cat was with her, chewing up a bundle of herbs.

Lakestar hissed and leaped at the tabby. She raked her claws down his side, then leaped back and kept darting in and biting him, using her speed and lack of size as an advantage. Then the tabby yowled, "Take the kits!"

He darted around Lakestar and swooped down to pick up a mewling, black kit. He spun around to leave, only to find Lakestar in the way. She snarled and fluffed up her fur, making herself look two times bigger. Then she was knocked to the side by other ShadowClan warriors. They picked up the black kit's siblings and raced off in the direction of their own camp. The tabby left right on their tails, but Lakestar leaped on top of him, forcing him to drop the kit he was carrying. "You won't take Crowkit, Toadleap!" Lakestar spat.

Toadleap tried to roll over, but Lakestar leaped off and intercepted his move. She clawed at his belly, tearing out clumps of his fur. Toadleap used his immense size to knock her over and stand on all fours again. He scooped up Crowkit and continued the journey to his camp. He sprinted through the mass of fighting cats and into the woods. He reached his camp in no time. He then gave Crowkit to a white cat in the nursery. Then he ran off, back to the battlefield. He was greeted with an empty clearing. There were no cats anywhere. _Was this StarCan's doing?_ He wondered.

"Over here!" Toadleap whipped around, trying to find the voice. He saw a flick of a tail in the nursery. But before he could get there, he heard a huge rumbling right behind him. It was louder than thunder, louder than StarClan's fury. Toadleap turned around. It wasn't any of those possibilities…. It was a tsunami!

Toadleap sprinted as fast as he could to the nursery, where all the other cats were hiding. Water sprayed onto his back, turning quickly into a blanket of cold salt water that made its way into the ShadowClan warrior's mouth. He was a fox-length away from the safety of the nursery. Then he was dragged backwards by the immense wave. He spluttered as he swallowed a mouthful of sea water. He was twirled this way and that, and soon lost sight of any sort of land. Then he was sinking rapidly to the bottom of the ocean. _I don't want to die here!_ He thought. _I have a Clan and a mate…. And soon I'll have little kits. Oh, StarClan save me!_

A stream of bubbles rose from Toadleap's mouth. He closed his eyes and prepared to meet with StarClan.


	2. The Day Her Destiny Began

**OK, guys, here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what I need to change. :D**

Chapter 1

A blue she-kit with lighter dapples on her back panted heavily as she slid under a bush, just paw-steps away from a dark brown tabby tom, closing his eyes and counting loudly.

"Watch it, Rainkit!" a silky voice mewed from under the vegetation.

Rainkit turned to see a silver tabby, her sister. "Sorry, Featherkit," Rainkit muttered, apologizing for sticking her paw in Featherkit's face. Featherkit grunted and her eyes suddenly grew wide. She huddled deeper under the bush.

Confused, Rainkit tilted her head. "What's wr-"

But Featherkit grabbed Rainkit's tail in her jaws and dragged her to the back of the bush before she could continue.

"Shut up!" she whisper-screamed, eyeing the paws of the brown tabby getting closer to the bush. Then they stopped right in front. Rainkit stood paralyzed, but Featherkit was already out the back. "Have fun with Tigerkit," she meowed over her shoulder. But she spoke too soon, because before she knew it, the tabby tom was standing right in front of her. Rainkit backed into the bush, keeping out of sight. "How'd you…" Featherkit murmured, looking back and forth at the tabby paws in front of the bush and the kit in front of her. Then she must have realized that the paws were Ottersplash's because her bemused expression quickly changed.

"Found you," Tigerkit meowed, clearly amused. "And I _did_ see you Rainkit."

Rainkit clambered out from the greenery, petals and leaves clinging to her fur. "But I was so well hidden!" she complained.

"Not really," Tigerkit muttered, but then he said, "OK, Featherkit, you're it."

Featherkit sneered at her siblings and then started counting. "Not so fast, kits," a blue-ish she-cat mewed from a rock ledge overlooking the sea.

"But, Mom-," Tigerkit tried but Featherkit cut him off.

"Do we _have_ to go?" she whined.

"Yes, dear, it's the apprentices' warrior ceremonies!" the kits' mother meowed.

"It's not _our _fault..." Rainkit muttered, looking at the ground.

A few warriors burst out laughing as they heard this remark.

**(Skipping ahead)**

"I, Lakestar of SeaClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Lakestar started, standing tall on the High-Ledge. "Mosspaw and Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do," Skypaw and Mosspaw mewed excitedly, exchanging glances with one another.

Lakestar smiled and continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Skypaw, in memory of Hawkpaw, you will be known as Skyhawk. StarClan honors your wisdom and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan." Skyhawk lowered her head, clearly remembering the horrible battle with ShadowClan where Hawkpaw and a ShadowClan warrior named Toadleap died. Her grief was quickly cut off as her best friend stepped up to receive her warrior name.

"Mosspaw," Lakestar began again, "from this moment on, you will be known as Mosspool. StarClan honors your independence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan."

"Skyhawk! Mosspool!" the other clan cats shouted excitedly.

_Someday, that'll be me_, Rainkit thought, a huge smile playing out on her face.

**:D I hope you liked it.**


	3. Murder in the First

**Sorry I took so long to update, but here it is. :D**

Chapter 2

"Go to sleep, Rainkit!" Featherkit muttered, scowling at her sister.

"I can't, I just can't!" Rainkit replied, shaking with excitement. "Our ceremonies are tomorrow!"

Featherkit glared at her for a while and then put her paws over her ears, trying to go to sleep. "When we become warriors, what do you think my virtues are going to be?" Rainkit mewed, having no intention of stopping.

"Rainkit," Featherkit meowed, half asleep, "StarClan honors your annoyance and your loudness." Rainkit flashed Featherkit an angry look and then stuck her tongue out. "Now go to sleep!"

"Fine," Rainkit muttered, laying down her head. _When I'm an apprentice, I'm going to kick her butt in our sessions!_

"Rainkit, stop wriggling!"

…

Everything became a blur as Lakestar said the ceremony words. Then Ottersplash walked up to Rainpaw. After a few minutes of leaping up into the air and saying "Yes!" repeatedly, Rainpaw was led outside.

"I've never been a mentor before, so go easy on me, OK?" Ottersplash mewed, nervously.

"Uh, huh," Rainpaw muttered, chasing a butterfly.

"Well, this is the training cavern, where all of you are going to train," Ottersplash said, gesturing to a large cave with glowworms hanging from the roof. "You have to be quiet, or the glowworms will go away." A look of aw covered Rainpaw's face, but it soon disappeared when she was introduced to the twoleg place.

"It's ugly," she mewed bluntly. Ottersplash started laughing, but soon started to move on to the next landmark.

"This is the meadow, where most of the prairie dogs are caught, and it's also a good place to sit and just relax" Ottersplash meowed. They walked across the green blanket, stopping halfway. Ottersplash sniffed the air. "Watch this, she told Rainpaw. Then she dropped into the hunter's crouch and started crawling towards a hole. Suddenly something brown and furry popped out and Ottersplash leaped on top of it, crushing it's spine between her jaws. Blood poured to the ground, and Rainpaw found herself wincing as she stared. "You're going to learn how to hunt tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"Great…" Rainpaw muttered half-heartedly.

Soon enough, they had gotten to another landmark, a large, waterfall with many aqua pools at the bottom. Dipping her paw in, Rainpaw watched as the ripples startled the fish. Red, blue, and green flits swam quickly away from her paw. And right into Ottersplash's. _Why does she have to kill everything?_ Rainpaw thought, glancing at the dead prairie dog. Turning away from the fish, Rainpaw started walking away from the pools. "You don't want to spend time here?" Ottersplash mewed, between mouthfuls of fish.

"Well, I guess I'm just tired…" Rainpaw, muttered.

"Well I guess we should go home now, then. The waterfall was the last landmark except for the twoleg camping site," Ottersplash mewed. "Do you want to go there now?"

Rainpaw nodded, and trailed after her mentor.

…

Back at camp, Rainpaw sprinted towards Featherpaw and TIgerpaw at the fresh-kill pile. "Oh hey, Rainpaw how was your tour?" Featherpaw meowed. Rainpaw shrugged, eager to tell her siblings what happened. "Rockyshark seems to understand that I want to fight. He said I could learn fighting moves tomorrow instead of hunting. Isn't that great?" Rainpaw wasn't listening.

"My mentor is a murderer!" She yowled. Every cat in the clearing turned to stare at Rainpaw. Ottersplash walked up to her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Rainpaw, I only killed a prairie dog and some fish. How is that murdering?"

"They were living and now they aren't!" Rainpaw shouted at her.

"Is that why you looked sad?" Ottersplash mewed, still sympathetic. "If you really feel this way, you should become a medicine cat. Rainpaw had thought of that, but realized she wouldn't have kits or a mate.

Rainpaw opened her mouth to shoot something back at the warrior, but was at a loss for words. Instead, tears clouded her eyes and in a huff, she shrieked, "Murderer!" And then she ran as fast as she could towards the apprentices den. Lakestar blocked her path. She started to say something but Rainpaw was already streaking past her, towards the waterfall.

…

_My first day of training and I've already failed._ Rainpaw sniffled and lowered herself into the water. _I'll go home at night. I hope nobody will talk about that argument; they must all think I'm a bird brain. Well, maybe I am…_ Rainpaw sighed and twirled her tail around the fish.

**Yay! It's a little longer this time, and I apologize for taking so long. I'm probably going to write a chapter every week from now on. **


	4. The Battle of More Tears

**86 views but only 4 reviews? Really ppl? Review meh story! PLZ**

Chapter 3

"Wake up, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw rolled over and stared blankly at Mosspool. "Leave me alone," Rainpaw muttered, finally turning away from the warrior's mutilated face.

"Rainpaw," Mosspool mewed quietly, "Lakestar said that she would organize a battle patrol to get Crowkit, Swankit, and Heronkit back from that retched ShadowClan."

"My first battle!" Rainpaw meowed, leaping up excitedly. "Wait, don't you guys hate me?"

"No, we don't, we're going to see how do you do in this battle and then if you can't handle it, you can be a medicine cat."

"But medicine cats can't have kits, or a mate. What type of life is that?"

"Maybe you can persuade Lakestar and the other leaders?" Mosspool suggested.

"Alright, I'm coming," Rainpaw mewed after Mosspool as she padded away.

…

When she got to the camp, everyone pretended like nothing had ever happened. They all acted like Rainpaw was a normal warrior. And then came the battle. "The cats going on this patrol will be Rainpaw, Tigerpaw, Featherpaw, Rockyshark, Sandsplotch, Bubbleheart, Coraljump, Skyhawk, and Cliffspray," Lakestar announced.

The chosen cats got into a group and started discussing plans. "Skyhawk, Cliffspray, Tigerpaw, and Bubbleheart can invade the camp and attack the warriors when they're sleeping. Then Rockyshark can hold off Nightstar. Coraljump, you're the most agile and fast, so you can quickly get in and out of the nursery without getting caught. Sandsplotch, you can go with Coraljump to reassure the kits, because you're their mother. Featherpaw, Rainpaw, and I can stay on the tree line and transfer the kits to camp." Lakestar leaned back, proud of her plan.

"Sounds good," the other cats agreed, and they were off.

…

"So, Rainpaw, thought about being a medicine cat yet?" Featherpaw asked her sister.

Rainpaw gritted her teeth and mewed, "I'll think about it." _Why don't these cats mind their own business?_ Then she realized she might just be overreacting.

Suddenly Rainpaw crashed into Skyhawk who had stopped. "What was that fo-" Rainpaw started, but was cut off by a quick glare from Rockyshark.

"There's a warrior sitting vigil, and I think Featherpaw should take this one," Lakestar whispered to her warriors. Featherpaw's eyes brightened and her tail stuck way up in the air.

"I'll try my best," she said, her voice betraying her excitement. And with that, she snuck under a bush and waited. The warrior standing vigil was a white she-cat, very odd in ShadowClan. She stood as still as a statue, not even blinking an eye. _That's one tough warrior!_ Then a silver blur leapt out of the bush and started to pummel the warrior's soft stomach. One of Featherpaw's paws was over the cat's mouth, to prevent any warning to ShadowClan. Meanwhile, the other cats followed the plan, minus Featherpaw at the tree line. Coraljump leaped to the roof of the nursery cave. Sandsplotch, obviously anxious to get back to her kits, ran inside without thinking. As she attacked the queens, Cliffspray, Bubbleheart, Skyhawk, and Tigerpaw stalked into the warriors' den. A mini battle was produced, thankfully not too loud. Rockyshark crept into the leader's den and knocked him out, easily. And all this time, Rainpaw was thinking, _Will I ever be this good?_

"Rainpaw, focus!" Lakestar mewed. "Sandsplotch and Coraljump are coming in with the first two kits…" Lakestar trailed off as she realized there were no bundles in their jaws.

"We couldn't find them in the nursery!" Coraljump meowed.

"How about the apprentices' den," Rainpaw muttered. The two cats were soon sprinting away. Rainpaw was watching them when the scent of blood reached her nose. She whipped her head around. The white she-cat had wriggled out of Featherpaw's hold and the two were now battling it out on the ground.

"Rainpaw, go help Featherpaw," Lakestar mewed. Following orders, but still wincing every paw-step, Rainpaw leaped on top of the warrior claws sheathed. The warrior easily pinned her down.

Laughing, she muttered, "This isn't training kid. Unsheathe those claws and give me something to work with!"

Shaking Rainpaw kicked the warrior and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and was soon overpowered by Featherpaw. Rainpaw then ran over to Lakestar, trying to shake her worries away. How could she care so much about another clan? This was unnatural. Coraljump roughly shoved a fluffy black apprentice towards her. "I don't want to go home, I like it here," she was saying, planting all four paws in the bloodstained ground. Rainpaw grabbed the apprentice's tail between her jaws and started dragging her towards camp. Sandsplotch soon followed and replaced Rainpaw, soothing her kit.

As Rainpaw ran the distance back to the battle, silver flashes started to appear on the edge of her vision. Then a ghostly silver-gray tom swerved in front of her. "Hey there, Tiny" He mewed, mockingly. "I heard you weren't a fighter; didn't use your claws properly, huh?" He stopped to give Rainpaw a cool stare. Then he started circling her.

"Or, more like you didn't use them at all. Maybe you don't know how to unsheathe them or something. Maybe you're just way too loving. Well I can help you with that, sweetheart," he said. _Stop pissing me off_ Rainpaw thought. And then his words registered.

"You can help me? Actually help me?" she asked, eyes wide.

The tom stopped for a bit, confused. Then he smiled and laughed. "Oh, of course," he said. He then flashed Rainpaw a devious smirk. "All you need is a little battle training."

And then he leaped on top of Rainpaw, pummeling her stomach and clawing at her, biting and scratching. She tried flinging him off of her, but only managed to catch his eye with her paw. Then, catching him off guard, she leaped up and raced away, back to her own camp. "Coward!" he yelled after her. Tears flowed from Rainpaw's ice blue eyes. She already knew she was a coward, and now she was a wimp. What would she tell her family? She almost laughed thinking about it. _Hey mom, today I fought off cats with unsheathed claws and then I ran away. Aren't you proud of me?_ Then she realized, _What will I tell Lakestar? What if she banishes me?_ Rainpaw was in for a lot of trouble and she knew it.

**Alright peeps, not sure if anyone is still reading this, but if you are, please leave a review so that I know I have an audience. And tell me if you liked the chapter. **


End file.
